With the development of the manufacturing techniques of electronic elements, the research and development of flexible electronic products are becoming more and more vigorous. The main issue that flexible electronic products such as flexible display panels need to overcome is that the electronic products are constantly bent during use such that elements in the electronic products may be readily damaged due to stress. In particular, electronic elements require a semiconductor material to achieve the performance of the product. The conductive properties (or semiconductor properties) of many semiconductor materials may be changed after stress is applied, such that the operating stability of the electronic elements readily becomes poor. For instance, by using a semiconductor material as the channel layer of the transistor element, the phenomenon of conduction voltage (or threshold voltage) offset or the phenomenon of leakage current may occur due to stress.